Question: $\dfrac{4}{2} - \dfrac{5}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{4 \times 4}{2 \times 4}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{8 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{16}{8}} - {\dfrac{5}{8}} $ $ = \dfrac{{16} - {5}}{8} $ $ = \dfrac{11}{8}$